


龙骑士

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，童话au ooc 甜
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 2





	龙骑士

安吉拉公主想要一条龙。

她从小听过各种各样稀奇古怪的故事和传说，最吸引她的不是什么公主骑士，公主王子，骑士王子，而是骑士与龙。她也想要一条故事里那种威风凛凛又帅气的巨龙。

王国现在很是和平，世界上已经有近百年没有龙出现的传说了，安吉拉的父母也没有办法给她找一条龙，于是在一个银河璀璨的如同磨碎珍珠粉的黑夜，公主带上她的行囊偷偷离开了城堡。

安吉拉没怎么看过外面的世界，她对外界的了解都基于莱因哈特老骑士口中的传说，她坚信外面的世界有没有尽头的大海，用不熄灭的火山和永恒不变的冰雪。

莱因哈特说龙就住在银河的尽头，最高的雪山之巅。

彼时的老骑士坐在炉火旁拿着他头那么大的一扎啤酒开怀畅饮，锻造大师托比昂则大笑着说他吹牛。

“你别笑！”老骑士将酒杯砸在桌面上。

“我的眼睛可是和冰龙搏斗的时候被挖走的”他指着自己眼睛上长长的疤痕。

“哈，我的手还是我渴了和女巫换酒交换出去的呢！”托比昂满不在乎的耸肩。

后面的事情安吉拉并没有听到，因为安娜骑士长踢门进来把两个口无遮拦的老骑士全都丢了出去。

“你们在和孩子说什么？”她摇头叹气。

“她也迟早要去展开自己的冒险！”莱茵哈特捂着腰反驳。

“她可是公主，不是你们这种大老粗！”安娜踹了一脚莱茵哈特的小腿，她的老搭档反而不当回事的开怀大笑。

“哈哈，公主大人也得有自己的冒险啊！”他用厚实的双手拍打安娜的肩膀，安娜无可奈何的捏了捏鼻梁。

“安娜！他们说的都是真的吗！”安吉拉兴致勃勃的看着安娜，两眼放光。

“你会知道的”安娜抚摸了她的头。

从此，安吉拉就一直期待着她能展开一场自己的冒险。

城门现在是关闭的，可安吉拉自有办法出去，城堡里那些不正经的老骑士真的教了她太多太多，从没有任何用处的奇闻和生活技巧到刻在他们骨子里的忠诚与荣耀。

城外是一大片平原，那里有很多低等魔物，晚上的话除了史莱姆还会有少见的亡灵与冰魔。安吉拉毫无畏惧的穿梭在它们中间。她看着宽广的没有边际的银河拿挑着行李的魔杖指向遥远的地平线，银河消失的地方。笔直的魔杖像是指针一样标记了她行动的方向，安吉拉扬起一个自信的笑脸。

“让我一口气走到巨龙所在的雪山之巅吧！”

说着她重新背上法杖向远方出发。

当太阳升起时，安吉拉还是没有走出多久。她筋疲力尽的坐在地上，身边是一堆魔物的素材。

“我忘了骑士们出行都是要骑马的”她懊恼的看着没有尽头的草原。

“可是我现在没有马怎么办？”

安吉拉看了看远处的路，又看了看她走过的路。她现在进退两难。回程肯定没有问题，但这就代表她没法再逃出来。继续往前走绝对是不理智的选择，没有马匹和补给的她可能会死在这片平原上。

“原来世界这么大”安吉拉看着辽阔的天空，湛蓝的双眼像是透彻的水晶。

“听莱因哈特爷爷的故事总觉得哪里都离得很近，原来不是这样的”

“这就是我必须开始自己的冒险故事的理由啊！”兴奋的表情又出现在安吉拉的脸上。“现在放弃还太早了！我至少要试试自己的运气！”她双手握拳给自己打气，背上行李继续向远方进发。

“咦，怎么会有女孩在这里？”

又走了半小时之后，身后忽然响起了马蹄声，一匹黑色骏马越过她在她身前停下，马上一位高挑的女性诧异的看着她。

“你是与家人走丢了吗？”女性翻身下马。

“不是，我是离家出走的”安吉拉警惕的看着眼前的女性。老骑士们教过她警惕陌生人，却没教过她说谎。

“这么小的女孩孤身一人在平原上游荡可是很危险的！要不要我送你回家？”女性讶异的看着安吉拉。

“我不要回去，我还没找到想找的东西”安吉拉抓紧了自己的魔杖。

“而且我要是回去就再也出不来了”

“你丢了什么吗？要不要我帮你找？”女性蹲下身视线与安吉拉齐平“不论如何也不能用自己的生命冒险”

“你会帮我？”安吉拉疑惑的问。

“嗯！”女性点头。

“你为什么要帮我？”

“因为我担心你会出事？”女性似乎被安吉拉的发言弄的迷惑。

“莱茵哈特爷爷说过会担心我的人是因为在乎我，可我不认识你，你为什么会在乎我呢？”安吉拉歪头询问。

“难道保护弱小不是一个人必须做的事情吗？”女性反问。

“你和莱茵哈特爷爷他们很像，所以我相信你”安吉拉露出灿烂的笑容。

“莱茵哈特爷爷？你是指什么？”女性还是没有弄明白。

“你很像骑士！”安吉拉给出了解答。

“真是不知道你是什么环境下生长的孩子”女性彻底的弯下背叹了一口气。

“先不说这个，你弄丢了什么？找到了好赶紧回家，这里可不是小孩子应该来的地方。”女性站起身看了看天色。

“我叫安吉拉，你叫什么？”

“这个很重要吗？”

“当然，互通姓名可是基本的礼貌”

看着眼前执拗的小女孩，法拉长叹一口气握住她伸出来的手。

“法芮尔，你也可以叫我法拉。”

“那法拉会帮我找到我想找的东西是吗！”

“嗯，我会的”法拉点头“我说到做到。”

“我在找一条龙”

安吉拉笑的非常灿烂。

平原上忽然寂静了片刻，只有风吹过嫩草的声音，几秒后，法拉发出惊天动地的一声“啊？”

“对，我要找一条龙”

安吉拉稍稍捂住耳朵。

“你是说那种四只脚带翅膀在天上飞的传说中的生物吗！”她一脸的不敢置信。

“对！就是那种生物！”安吉拉肯定的点点头。

“可是已经有上百年没有人目击过那种生物了啊，说不定只是个传说，或者说它们早灭绝了也说不定！”法拉想要说服这个异想天开的孩子。

“我知道龙在哪里！”安吉拉坚定地抬头。

“莱茵哈特爷爷说过龙住在银河尽头的雪山之巅，我必须去亲眼看看！”

“可那里要是也没有龙呢？”

“那也得去看了才能知道，如果真没有那就去别的地方找找！世界那么大，我总会找到一条龙”

孩子的思想总是那么的天马行空，他们相信存在的事物就必然是存在的，这点让人头疼也让人羡慕。

“你刚才说了会帮我找的”安吉拉揪住法拉的衣角。

“骑士可不能说话不算话！”

“我会的”法拉简直是打落了牙往肚子里吞，约定对她来说非常的重要，即使是孩子的约定她也不会打破。

“可那里很远很远，你的家人会担心的”她试图让安吉拉妥协。

“我出走前给他们留了一封信，他们会理解我的！”看着安吉拉信誓旦旦的样子，法拉越来越觉得前途未卜。

“但愿如此”她轻声说。

“上马，我们必须在天黑前赶到另一个城镇！”法拉拽住了黑色骏马的缰绳，安吉拉看了看骏马那难以企及的高度只好张开双臂让法拉抱自己上马。

“你骑过马吗？”法拉问。

“我没有单独骑过，但是莱茵哈特爷爷经常带我骑”被抱上马背的安吉拉熟练的抓住了缰绳。

“我真是越来越好奇你的出身了”法拉叹气，也翻身上马。

“坐稳，我们要出发了！”

随着一声吆喝，骏马撒开四蹄在草地上狂奔，周围的风景都成了飞速闪过的色块。安吉拉眯着眼睛抓着马的鬃毛，这时一件披风盖在了她的身上。

“你皮肤太嫩，会被风吹坏的，裹严实一些。”法拉的声音从头顶传来，安吉拉愣了一下，随后靠在了法拉的胸口，嘴角勾起一个弧度。

这个女人和莱茵哈特爷爷一样让人安心。

两人紧赶慢赶终于在城门关闭前进了下一座城市，法拉订了旅店，安吉拉把她她收集的那一堆魔物素材给了法拉。虽然低等没有卖很多钱但晚餐的费用倒是卖出来了。

“没想到你挺厉害的”法拉在餐馆里和安吉拉一起吃着桌子上的套餐，安吉拉吃的无比淑女，一看就是哪里的大家小姐。相较之下法拉就吃的粗鲁多了，两人一点都不搭，搞得她好像是拐卖儿童的一样。

“我从小就在练习魔法，一两只低级魔物还是不在话下的。”安吉拉吃完擦了擦嘴。

“不过我挺好奇，你为什么想要找龙呢？”

“因为我想当龙骑士啊”安吉拉歪歪头。

“那是好久以前的职业了吧，为什么要当龙骑士呢？”法拉将口中的鸡腿咽下。

“嗯……”安吉拉开始思考。

“可能是因为骑士有龙陪伴所以不孤独？”

“可是马也是骑士的好伙伴啊”

“可是马一点也不酷啊”安吉拉一脸的不赞同，法拉沉默，她竟然无法反驳。

住了一夜之后他们开始向下一个城市出发，地形也从平原变成了森林，森林中骑马并不是很方便，这让他们的行程慢了很多。

“真漂亮”安吉拉看着那没有边际的墨绿。

“你从没见过吗？”法拉有些惊讶。

“是啊，这可是我第一次出远门！”她牵着法拉的手，法拉牵着缰绳在森林中移动。

“不会觉得世界太大而害怕吗？”

“为什么要害怕？”安吉拉抬头看向法拉的眼睛。“我的旅程终于开始了，整个世界我都想去看。这世界越大越好，这样以后我也可以像莱茵哈特爷爷一样给别人讲我自己的冒险故事听！”

“而且这会是我的故事！是独一无二的！”

安吉拉如蓝天一般澄澈的瞳孔中透露出来的坚定与向往让法拉不由得呆了一呆，这女孩的话语总能戳到她的心底，让她生出一种想要出现在她故事中的冲动。

“这次的旅途不会很长”法拉压下了那种冲动。“这片森林连着雪山，不到一个月我们就能到达目的地。”

“真的很快呢”安吉拉看向远方。“总感觉我还没有走够”

“如果雪山上没有龙，你会不会继续陪我旅行？”这是安吉拉第一次问出这种话，对比起之前她坚定龙一定在雪山的态度，这种发言着实让人吃惊。

“在没找到龙之前我会陪着你，毕竟我们约定好了”法拉摸摸她柔软的金发。

听了法拉的话，安吉拉也没有特别高兴的感觉。她低着头思考着什么，直到太阳落山也没有从自己的思绪中回过神。

“安吉拉？安吉拉！”旅店中，法拉晃了晃在床上发呆的她。

“嗯？啊！对不起......”安吉拉猛的回过神。

“我能问问你找到龙之后想要干什么吗？”法拉盘腿坐在自己的床上问。

“嗯……说实话我也不太清楚”安吉拉摇摇头。

“可能第一件事是问它愿不愿意做我的龙吧”

“如果它不同意呢？”

“那就和法拉一起去找另一条龙”

“那么它同意了呢？”

“..............”这个问题换来了安吉拉长久的沉默，很久很久之后，法拉都以为安吉拉要睡着了的时候她才开口，声音很轻很轻。

“我偶尔......只是偶尔会想，如果找不到龙会不会更好。如果找到了龙就要和法拉分别，我宁愿这世界上没有龙......”

“可我想当龙骑士，我真的很想找一条龙......”

“法拉，我该怎么办？”

安吉拉抬起头，蓝色的眸子里满满是将要溢出的清澈湖水，法拉赶紧跳下床抱住她。

“没事，你现在不需要想那么复杂的事情，不必想那么多，好好睡一觉明天还要爬雪山，睡吧”

这句话像是带着催眠术一样，安吉拉眯了眯眼睛被突如其来的睡意打倒在法拉的臂弯中睡了过去。

“你真是个麻烦的小孩啊”法拉宠溺的摸了摸她的头。

在月亮圆了两次之后的一个晚上，两人终于爬到了雪山山顶，银河就在头顶触手可及。安吉拉强大的法术可以让她面对寒冷和一切高海拔反应。

“这里没有龙呢”安吉拉看着空荡荡的山顶，心中竟然有种松了口气的感觉。

“安吉拉，如果你见到了一条龙同意做你的龙，你会做什么呢？”法拉忽然问了安吉拉之前的问题。

“法......拉？”安吉拉还没思索好回答，一回头竟然发现身后的人出现了神奇的变化。

法拉的四肢渐渐抽长，后腿关节反折过去，银灰色的鳞片渐渐覆盖全身，一对巨大的羽翼从背上长出。她在安吉拉的眼前变成了一条银灰色巨龙。

“你是......龙？”安吉拉激动的捂住了嘴。

“你别太紧张”法拉用爪子挠了挠头。“跟你说个事情你可别笑我，我小时候也想当个龙骑士，可我自己就是龙，从来都没听说过龙可以骑另一条龙来当骑士的，所以我当不了龙骑士”

“但我可以当骑士的龙”她黑色的瞳孔收缩成一条缝认真的看着安吉拉。

“所以，你会怎么做？”

“我会在雪山之巅对全世界宣布我们的存在！”安吉拉猛的抱住法拉的脑袋，眼角激动的都挤出了泪花。

“那就告诉世界，我们在这里”法拉温柔的蹭了蹭安吉拉的脸颊。

据说那天夜里，在漫天的繁星之下，全世界的人们都听到了雪山的方向传来了高亢的龙吟，龙吟响亮而悠长，仿佛在对整个世界宣告着自己的存在。

“哈，这绝对是那个小公主找到自己的龙了！”莱茵哈特指着银河的尽头使劲拍着托比昂的后背。

“切，我看你是喝高了！这明明就是风的声音”嘴上这么说着，托比昂脸上也带着笑容。

“准备准备吧，明天咱们的小公主该回家了”


End file.
